


I'm Not a Chicken!

by Tonystarkisaslut



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Underage Drinking, teenage party, they're both underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23269645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: Summary: @the-mad-starker and @silkystark begged me to continue this so… here ya go! You don’t have to read that one though because I’m putting everything in that small Drabble here.Warnings: incest and they’re both underage.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 161





	I'm Not a Chicken!

Peter sighs, sitting down next to MJ, who’s sitting next to Flash, who’s sitting next to some senior girl Peter doesn’t know the name of, and seniors make up the rest of the circle.

MJ hums at Peter, passing him her plastic cup. “Sip?”

Peter smiles and takes a small sip, before passing it back. “Having fun?”

“Yeah. We’re going to play truth or dare in a minute.”

“Yeah, you up for a game baby Stark?” Rogers asks, leaning into his boyfriend Bucky.

Peter rolls his eyes, standing up. “Yeah, I’m down. I’ll go get a bottle.” Natasha raises her cup, cheering him in thanks. When Peter returns, he chugs the entire bottle of beer before putting it down in the middle of their circle. “Okay, are the rules the same as last time?”

Bruce nods, looking like he’s been hitting his blunt recently. “Yup. You go first baby Stark, since you brought the bottle.”

Peter shrugs and spins the bottle, smirking as it lands on Flash. “Truth or dare?”

Flash scoffs, chugging the rest of his cup. “Dare.”

Peter hums for a moment, thinking. “Dare you to shave that gross excuse of a mustache off.”

Snickers from around the circle, and Flash flushes red before grumbling. “Asshole…” he spins the bottle and it lands on Clint. “Truth or dare?” He asks, standing up with his now empty cup.

Clint hums. “Truth.”

Flash is already walking to find a razor. “Tell your most embarrassing story!”

Once Flash is out of earshot, Clint snorts and looks to the bottle. He hums as he thinks. “Actually, I know exactly what it is. When I was 7, I really needed to go to the bathroom, but my dad refused to take me out of the movie. He said we were at the best part. So I pissed my pants, at 7 years old!”

Hearty laughs around the circle, and Clint doesn’t even look ashamed. He spins the bottle, smiling when it lands on Bruce. “Truth or Dare?”

“Dare,” Bruce says, leaning forward.

“Dare you to give me a hit of your blunt.”

Bruce makes a scandalized face. “Bitch!”

Snickers from around the circle, and Clint sighs dramatically as he takes his hit before passing it back.

Bruce grumbles, before spinning the bottle again. It lands on Bucky, but Flash interrupts them by sitting down with two bottles of tequila in his hands. “Alright, who’s thirsty?”

A few rounds later, and almost everyone in the circle is drunk. Not Peter though; he hates hang overs so he sticks to sipping periodically.

But then the bottle lands on him, and Flash is smirking evilly at him. “Truth or dare?”

Peter narrows his eyes. “Dare.”

Flash smirks, looking around the circle, and then around the whole living room. Then his eyes light up and he looks back to Peter. “I dare you to kiss your brother.”

Peter scrunches his nose, pretending to be grossed out. “No. No way, that’s disgusting.”

“Coward!” Flash acuses.

Peter only shakes his head. “No.”

“Chicken!” Natasha joins in. Traitor!

“I’m still not doing it!”

“I knew you were too much of a baby to play with us,” sneers a senior Peter doesn’t even know the name of.

“It’s my house!” Peter complains. “Of course you would-“

“Um, it’s Tony’s house. And it’s his party. Just because you’re his little brother doesn’t mean we like you,” says Bruce.

Peter doesn’t let his hurt show at the words. Instead, he puffs his chest out, eyes alight with the sudden need to prove they can like him too. “Fine! I’ll show you!” He stomps over to where his brother is sitting on the couch, a hot girl on his lap and a cup of beer in his hand. He’s pretty sure her name is Pepper. Peter pulls her off his brother’s lap, ignoring her ‘Hey!’ Of disapproval.

Tony quirks a brow at Peter, head cocked to the side. “What’s up Petey Pie?” He puts the cup on the table next to him.

“I’m not a chicken!” Peter declares, before he takes Pepper’s seat in his brother’s lap.

Now both of Tony’s eyebrows are in his hairline, eyes wide with confusion. “What are you-“

Peter cuts him off, grabbing his face softly with both his hands. He leans in, connecting their lips in a chaste kiss.

He hears his ‘friends’ behind him, whooping and cheering in the background. Peter tilts his head, gliding their lips in the better angle. He slips his tongue along Tony’s lower lip, stealing ground when Tony gasps and his lips part.

“Attaboy, baby Stark!” Calls Bruce, and “Ew, I can’t believe he actually did it!” Comes from the senior girl Peter still doesn’t know the name of. All of them are laughing though.

Peter pulls back, breathing heavily, and looks into Tony’s eyes. He expects a lot of things, to see there. Disgust that his brother just kissed him, anger at his friends for making them do it, confusion about what the fuck just happened. Maybe even amusement, a short quip about how easily peer pressured his little brother is.

What he doesn’t expect is for Tony’s eyes to be full of lust, for his mouth to be cocked in a flirty smirk, for his cock to be raising up to meet Peter’s ass.

Peter bites his lip, sitting a bit more firmly against his brother’s lap and-yup, that’s definitely his brother’s hard on.

“Well. I should say you aren’t a coward at all. Go tell your friends you won, then I think it’s time to wind this party down.”

Peter feels his breath hitch at the unsaid promise. He nods and gets up, blushing and smirking at them. “Hope you’re happy. Party’s over now, get out.”

It takes 20 fucking minutes to get everyone out of the house, but the second the last person is out, Peter is suddenly pinned to the front door, breath hitching as he looks up at his brother’s hungry expression.

“That was quite a show you put on, baby brother.” He licks his lips, eyes still dark.

Peter whimpers, nodding quickly. “Tony… I want- I want-“

“Yeah? You want me, your big brother? Well you’ve had no problem taking what you want so far tonight. Show me what you got Petey Pie.”

Peter whimpers, biting his lip as he hesitates. But then he decides he can’t hold it in any longer.

He wraps one hand around the back of Tony’s neck, bringing him down to connect their lips. He dominates the kiss, controlling where their lips move, tongue searching around Tony’s mouth. His other hand comes up to cup Tony’s cheek, as he deepens the kiss a bit further.

Tony’s hands rest on Peter’s hips, his body shuffling forward inch by inch until their chests are touching, and he’s pressing Peter further into the door.

Peter lifts one leg to wrap around Tony’s hip, pulling him closer into his body. His hand roams down from his face to his back, reaching around and groping his ass. He smiles as Tony moans into the kiss, sucking Tony’s lower lip into his mouth and biting gently. He pulls Tony’s face away by his hair, pulling on the lower lip until it finally pulls out of his teeth’s grip.

Tony is breathing heavily, looking between Peter’s eyes. “Where the hell did you learn that?” He whispers.

Peter giggles again, pecking his lips. “Sit down on the couch big brother. I’ll show you what else I know.”

Tony raises a brow, but nods and does as he’s told. He honestly expected this to go the completely opposite direction. He didn’t expect his brother to be so in charge, or to be so… maybe experienced isn’t the right word, but he sure seems it. 

Peter stalks over, falling into Tony’s lap. He pulls back, tearing his shirt off and letting it fall to the floor behind him. Tony smirks at the sighs, hands roaming over Peter’s chest and stomach. Peter moans softly, biting his lip to stop the noises from escaping.

Tony smirks up at him, leaning down to kiss at Peter’s neck. He trails his kisses down to his chest, before latching onto his left nipple.

Peter moans loudly in approval, fisting a hand in his big brother’s hair and forcing him to stay there. His head is thrown back in pleasure, and he grinds down against his brother’s hard cock. “T-Tony, that feels really good.”

Tony laughs and kisses Peter’s neck again. “I thought you wanted to show me something, Petey?”

Peter blushes, focusing his eyes back on Tony while breathing heavily. He smiles then, deciding to get back on track. He shimmies back on Tony’s lap, pulling his shirt off slowly before running his hands down his chest. “Okay, I’m gonna have to explore this later because holy _fuck_ you’re hot. But I can’t wait anymore or I’ll cum in my pants.”

Tony snickers, leaning back and putting his arms outstretched along the back of the couch. “Okay baby, we can do some more tomorrow. Mom and dad are gone all weekend, after all.”

Peter hums and hastily shoves Tony’s zipper down, before reaching into his underwear and pulling his cock out. Peter gasps at the sight of it; so fucking thick, curved up just a little bit, veiny all around. The tip is huge, pink and also curved to the sky, with a prominent slit. 

Peter reaches into his own pants, biting his lip. “Peter? Come on, don’t get shy on me now,” Tony teases.

Peter lets out a shaky breath. “Don’t call it pretty or I’ll slap you,” Peter warns.

Tony rolls his eyes and promises, but wishes he hadn’t. Peter pulls out what has to be the _prettiest_ cock he has ever seen ever. It’s really long, longer than Tony’s even; but it’s skinny, maybe the width of two thick fingers. The head is small and pink, looking like it’s barely there; it isn’t much wider than the rest of the shaft. 

“Fuck, Peter. You’re cock is perfect,” Tony says, unable to tear his eyes away. He laughs breathlessly when Peter’s cock twitches at the praise.

Peter blushes but accepts it. He wraps a fist around both of their shafts after scooting closer, moaning at the sensation. “Oh, god~”

Tony moas as well, one hand reaching down to wrap around Peter’s fingers where they can’t reach. “Together?”

Peter nods, and lets Tony move their hands up and down their shafts. “Oh, god!” Peter cries, using his other hand to thumb at his own slit.

Tony brings his other hand to dip even further into his underwear, cupping and rolling his balls, groaning at the stimulation. He wants to close his eyes and enjoy it, but he doesn’t want to miss Peter’s face. Because good _god_ he’s expressive.

Peter’s mouth hangs open as he lets out little “ah, ah, ah”s, and his cute little nose is all scrunched up in pleasure. His eyes are fluttering, as if attempting to stay open, but they fail. His forehead is also scrunched, eyebrows knit together.

Beautiful. 

Peter finishes first, fucking his hips up into their hands almost violently, making the prettiest little whining noises Tony has ever heard. 

Tony follows soon after, grunting once, and quietly, so he can cum while hearing Peter’s cute noises. 

Peter lets go first, and falls heavily into his big brother’s chest. “Oh… that was so awesome, Tony,” he whispers. 

Tony laughs softly, kissing Peter’s temple and nuzzling him. “It was. Come on, let’s get showered and into bed. We have a long day of cleaning up to do tomorrow.”


End file.
